


Off-Script

by Meatball42



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Euphemisms, Fluff, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Jack has an idea. As usual it's a sexy idea.





	Off-Script

**Author's Note:**

> Look what's been languishing in my files for literal years! This was originally a part of a BDSM series I had over on LJ. Maybe I need to bring stuff over here. Hmm...

Jack breaks off from kissing him. Ianto tries to pull him back, but Jack says, “Wait, I have an idea,” and so he rolls onto his back on the cramped cot and groans. Jack’s ‘great ideas’ are infamous.

“Stop that. Roleplay. You choose who we are.”

Ianto suppresses a grin, suddenly liking the idea more than he’d expected. “I’ll be Captain Jack this time, you can be Elizabeth Swann.” Jack scoffs and Ianto gives him an innocent look. “You did say it was my choice.”

“I guess I thought you’d be taking my generous endowment into consideration,” Jack retorts, nodding (unnecessarily) at his stiff cock.

Ianto nearly chokes on laughter. “ _Generous en_ -” he can’t finish. The cot shakes from the smothered mirth, and Jack loses any real offence he might have had.

“Are you complaining, Mister Jones?” Jack gives him a dirty smile and shakes his hips, making his cock bob from side to side.

Ianto covers his eyes until he can stop giggling. “That’s a dick, Jack, or a cock, or a prick. Some so-called novels call them ‘members’ or ‘manhoods‘. Right now it’s an erection, but most commonly, a penis. The one thing it is _not_ , is an ‘endowment’.”

Jack fakes a hurt look. “You seem to have a lot to say on the subject,” he says, staring at him curiously.

Ianto nods, not thinking before he replies, with a rueful smile, “Lisa used to say ‘willy’.”

Jack snorts, and freezes. “I’m sorry.”

“No, that’s fine,” Ianto replies, somewhat surprised to find that he really doesn’t mind. “That was my first reaction, too. Or it would have been if we hadn’t just gotten naked for the first time…”

Jack laughs, then looks at him again to make sure he hasn’t taken offense.

Ianto blinks, feeling suddenly unsure of himself. “I don’t know why I just told you that,” he says nervously.

“Because it’s funny,” Jack answers gently, rubbing Ianto’s arm.

“But, it doesn’t hurt to think about her anymore.” He winced. “Well, some parts do, but… not that.” He looks at Jack with surprise and no small measure of guilt.

“That’s the way it should be. The sad memories will always be sad, but the happy memories should be happy.”

Ianto raises an eyebrow. “Rather deep.” He thinks for a moment. “One day I’m going to remind you that you said that.”

Jack laughs a little with mixed emotion. “I hope you do. But in the meantime-” He sits up and shifts to pin Ianto’s body with his own. Ianto struggles but stops when Jack’s face comes within breathing distance. “Your roleplay choice didn’t meet my satisfaction. So we’ll be playing intergalactic explorer and horny native. I’m searching through dense forest for any signs of life, treasure, or alcohol, when I come across--” Ianto groans, not in a sexy way, “a nubile and willing alien.”

Ianto rolls his eyes. “Again? Don’t you ever get tired of that one?”

Jack gives him his biggest, shiniest grin. “It’s one of my favorites,” he says, and commences his exploration.


End file.
